


Ultimate Break

by Hcmsters



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:28:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23812336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hcmsters/pseuds/Hcmsters
Summary: Shuichi and the other Ultimates need a break.What’s better than a nice theme park? Universal Studios, to be specific.
Relationships: Saihara Shuichi & Everyone
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	Ultimate Break

Shuichi had found the three walking in Jurassic Park area. They were going quite slow, but they didn’t seem like they were going to stop anytime soon.

“Look here, Degenerate.” Tenko snarled at Shuichi. “You’re only coming with us because Himiko said you could.”

“I-I know.” Shuichi said, “So..where are we going?”

Shuichi already knew the answer to that. There were a few Harry Potter rides that he knew of, and Himiko was sure to pick one of them.

“We’re going to Hogsmeade.” Himiko said.

“That’s divine!” Angie said, “What splendid rides are over there?”

“We’re not going on any rides.” Himiko pouted, “We’re just going to Hogsmeade.”

Tenko gasped, “But Himiko! The rides are the best part! You can’t be serious.”

“No rides.” Himiko said firmly.

“How about we go on the Forbidden Journey ride?” Shuichi suggested, “It’s a chill one.”

“Hey!” Tenko said, seeming offended, “Himiko said no rides! So we won’t be going on any rides!”

Himiko thought about what Shuichi said, ignoring Tenko, “How chill is this ride?” She said.

“It’s not a roller coaster. It just flies you around.”

“Wow!” Angie said, “That sounds splendid! What do you say, Himiko? We should go!”

“Okay... it better not be fast.”

Tenko glared at Shuichi the entire way there, and throughout the line, and even when they got seated.

“Why does it need this big strap thing?” Himiko asked. The ride was moving sideways, and Himiko struggled to pull the ‘big strap thing’ down.

“Because the degenerate lied!” Tenko yelled, “Its dangerous.”

“No, I didn’t.” Shuichi said, “Pay attention, like Angie.”

Angie seemed to be having fun, and the ride didn’t even start yet.

Himiko took the ride quite seriously. “Observatory!” She yelled when directed by the girl on the screen. The dragon and the dementors seemed to truly terrify her, and she closed her eyes during those parts. She and Tenko seemed scared of being hit by the whomping willow. 

Shuichi decided everybody had fun.

—————————————————————————-

Shuichi decided all three of the girls favorite part was shopping. Himiko had gotten tons of Gryffindor shirts and mugs. Tenko got a toy broom, probably to whack boys with.

Shuichi roamed around the shop, maybe he could get something? He went towards the notebooks. Angie was there as well, looking at them.

“Hello, Shuichi! Are you interested in a book, as well?”

“Uh, yeah. Sure.”

“Which house are you in?” Angie asked.

“I think I’m a Ravenclaw. At least, no other house fits me.”

She showed him a cool-looking Ravenclaw notebook, and a pencil to go with it, “Here you go! I got a Hufflepuff one that looks just like it!”

He thanked her and walked to pay for them. 

He walked out the store, Angie and Himiko waved goodbye to him, Tenko still felt the need to glare at him.

Next up, Seuss Landing, he wondered who he would find there.

**Author's Note:**

> Everybody will get a chapter sooooon


End file.
